Naruto your a Jinjuriki
by Matthew Kirito
Summary: What happen when the other ninja squads found out Naruto's secret and how will Hinata deal with it. slight NaruxHina Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. this is my own original fanfic.


It was quiet in the streets of Konoha and our hero Naruto is walking around the village. Naruto just got

back from his mission with Sakura, Sai and Yamato sensei, it was yesterday where they had met with

Orochimaru and Sasuke for the first time in three years. Naruto is feeling down because of what he did

to Sakura, Sakura say that her arm is fine but Naruto knows that she's lying.

Naruto then arrives at the training ground where nobody was there which is strange because usually

Naruto expect Lee to be there during this time. Naruto looks around and sit next to a tree in the training ground, the field was empty except for Naruto and the tree he was sitting against. It was sunny with some clouds, it was about noon and Naruto was sitting with his head between his legs and his arms resting on his knees.

"Hey Naruto." Said Sakura. Naruto lifts his head up and Said, "oh it's you Sakura." with a sad expression on his face. Sakura then sat next to Naruto, "What's wrong." She asked. "Sorry about your arm." Said Naruto. Sakura can't denied it because, she had her arm bandage and that she was trying to hide it from Naruto when she sat down. "It's OK Naruto it's not your fault." Sakura replied. Sakura then

asked Naruto, "Naruto what is it like being a Jinjuriki." Sakura knows better then to asked that question but she thinks by asking she could figure out what Naruto is going through.

Naruto then had flashbacks, his entire life up until now pops in his head. He remembers when he was little and everybody avoided him and looked down on him. Naruto then smiled while looking at the ground and said, "Trust me Sakura that's something you don't need to know." Naruto then stands up

and walks away Sakura followed him with worries. Up in the tree on the training ground we see none

other then Rock Lee just woken up after taking a break from his training. "What's this a friend in need

of help I must do something, but wait what's a Jinjuriki." Lee said to him self.

Lee jump out of the tree and try to catch up to Naruto. Lee run to the direction that Naruto went but instead he ran into Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Lee stopped running before he was about to crash into Kiba

"Wow there Lee why in a hurry." Said Kiba, "Sorry Kiba but Naruto needs some cheering up I must help."Answered Lee, then he just kept on running. Hinata was worried and followed Lee so does Kiba

and Shino since they don't have anything better to do anyway. Lee then spots Naruto at the base of the

Hokage mountain looking all depress sitting there.

"Naruto hey Naruto." Lee shouted, Naruto then looked as Lee landed in front of him. Hinata followed

by Kiba and Shino stand in front of Naruto, "Naruto I have heard that you were down so I am here to lift your spirit so you can enjoy the gift of youth." Lee proclaimed with overflowing energy.

"Naruto-kun are you OK," Hinata said shyly. Naruto then lean back and said, "Yah I'm fine really." Naruto responded. "Naruto is this about Sasuke we heard what happened." Kiba said while scratching

the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto I been meaning to ask you what's a Jinjuriki?" asked Lee. Naruto was shocked by Lee's

question he thought out of a million question why did he asked that one. Kiba and Hinata was confused

on what Lee said cause they never heard of it. Shino in the other hand have heard rumors about the Jinjuriki during his solo missions. "What a Jinju what are you talking about Lee." said Kiba. "Naruto

I've over heard Sakura asking you what is it like to be a Jinjuriki." said Lee. Naruto quickly gone on his

feet and ran as fast as he can, "sorry guys but I have something to do see you guys later." Naruto shouted. "Kiba, Hinata follow Naruto and stop him." Shino yelled while chasing Naruto. Kiba and Hinata followed, then Lee also went in the confusion.


End file.
